Yugioh! DE - Episode 137
Survival Duel IV Summary Cameron has his final survival duel against his friend Lafayette. Lafayette is excited to duel Cameron since he'd be happy to be the one to welcome Cameron into the Society of Light. As Cameron has endured this survival duels, the Duel Spirits of his opponents' monsters venture into the Genex Universe, doing battle against Cameron's Genex monsters in the Spirit World as they do in the real world. Cameron begins his final campaign with 400 LP, rendering his Duel Spirits very weak as their power is also connected to Cameron's LP. Cameron is subsequently terrified, tentative, and uncertain as his duel begins. This is as Avalon planned. With Cameron tired and weak from all his duels, his spirit will be ripe for the taking by the Light of Destruction. Cameron only develops confidence when his trap, "Solemn Wishes" triggers to replenish his LP. However, Lafayette assembles his "Six Samurai" army to unleash multiple attacks that would win him the duel. Cameron doesn't have an answer until Cameron momentarily flashes into the Spirit World where he has a vision of a small monster. Cameron seems to fall into a trance and he summon a new monster "Genex Ally Kuriboh" and the monster allows Cameron to prolong the duel. Cameron goes on the offensive with "Genex Ally Axel" but Lafayette eagerly reveals the power Avalon has introduced to him. Lafayette says that he can Synchro Summon too now, and he summons a perfect staple for his Deck, "Colossal Fighter" and its evolved counterpart "Colossal Fighter/Assault Mode." On the brink of defeat, Cameron digs deep and summons a new power, the monster known as "Locomotion R-Genex" who takes control over "Colossal Fighter." Cameron deals Lafayette a direct attack and escapes the duel with a victory. Cameron thinks that his victory would snap Lafayette out of the Light of Destruction's hold, but Cameron realizes that the only way he can free Lafayette is to take down the person who converted him, Marlon. Featured Duels: Cameron Tribble vs. Lafayette Cameron starts the duel with 400 LP. Turn 1: Lafayette Lafayette Normal Summons "The Six Samurai - Nisashi" (1400/700), and he 2 cards. Turn 2: Cameron Cameron sets one card. He sets one more card. Cameron sets a monster. Turn 3: Lafayette Cameron activates Continuous Trap: "Solemn Wishes," allowing him to gain 500 LP each time he draws one card. Lafayette Normal Summons "The Six Samurai - Irou" (1700/200). Controlling 2 "Six Samurai" monsters, Lafayette Special Summons "Great Shogun Shien" (2500/2400) in Attack Position. "Irou" attacks Cameron's set monster. Cameron activates "Floral Shield" to negate the attack and draw one card. "Solemn Wishes" activates (Cameron 400 > 900). "Nisashi" attacks and destroys Cameron's set monster, revealed to be "Genex Searcher" (1600/400). "Genex Searcher's" effect all Cameron to Special Summon a Level 4- "Genex" monster from his Deck and he Special Summons "Genex Ally Kuriboh" (300/200) in Defense Position. Upon Summon, "Kuriboh's" effect allows Cameron to declare an Attribute and Cameron chooses EARTH, so "Kuriboh" becomes an EARTH monster. With this attribute, "Genex Ally Kuriboh" cannot be destroyed by battle. Lafayette activates Field Spell: "Shien's Castle in the Mist" so each time Cameron attacks a "Six Samurai" monster, the attacking monster loses 500 ATK during Damage Calculation only. Turn 4: Cameron "Solemn Wishes" activates (Cameron 900 > 1400). Cameron activates "Mind Control" to take control over "Great Shogun Shien". Cameron tunes "Shien" with "Genex Ally Kuriboh" to Synchro Summon "Genex Ally Axel" (2600/2000) in Attack Position. Cameron activates "Axel's" effect to Special Summon "Genex Searcher" from his Graveyard in Attack Position with double its ATK (1600 > 3200). "Genex Searcher" loses 500 ATK ("Searcher": 3200 → 2700) as it attack "Nisashi"; "Lafayette" activates "Covering Fire" to increase "Nisashi's" ATK by "Irou's" (1400 → 3100) during Damage Calculation only. "Searcher" is overpowered and destroyed (Cameron 1400 > 1000). Cameron activates "Searcher's" effect to Special Summon "Genex Crusher" (1000/2000) from his Deck in Defense Position. "Axel" loses 500 ATK ("Axel": 2600 → 2100) as it attacks and destroys "Nisashi" (Lafayette 4000 > 3300). Turn 5: Lafayette Lafayette activates "Reinforcements of the Army" to add "Rose Warrior of Revenge" to his hand from his Deck. Lafayette Normal Summons "Rose" (1600/300). Lafayette tunes "Irou" with "Rose" to Synchro Summon "Colossal Fighter" (2800/1000) in Attack Position. "Colossal Fighter" gains 100 ATK for all Warrior-Type monsters in both players' Graveyards and there are 4 (2800 → 3200). "Colossal Fighter" attacks and destroys "Axel" (Cameron 1000 > 400). Lafayette sets one card. Turn 6: Cameron "Solemn Wishes" activates (Cameron 400 > 900). Cameron Normal Summons "Genex Ally Duradark" (1800/200). Because a monster with the same type as "Crusher" was Normal Summoned, Cameron can use its effect to destroy a card on the field, targeting Lafayette's set Spell/Trap. Lafayette activates the target: "Assault Mode Activate". With "Assault Mode Activate" Lafayette sacrifices "Colossal Fighter" to Special Summon "Colossal Fighter/Assault Mode" (3300/1500) from his Deck in Attack Position. Cameron activates "Duradark's" effect to destroy "Colossal Fighter/Assault Mode". Upon destruction, "Colossal Fighter/Assault Mode" allows Lafayette to Special Summon "Colossal Fighter" back from his Graveyard in Attack Position (2800 → 3300). Cameron sets one card. Turn 7: Lafayette Lafayette activates Continuous Spell: "Solidarity" to increase the ATK of his Warrior-Type monsters by 800 ("Colossal Fighter": 3300 > 4100). "Colossal Fighter" attacks "Duradark"; Cameron activates "Limiter Removal" to double the ATK of all his Machine-Type monsters ("Duradark": 1800 → 3600; "Crusher": 1000 → 2000). "Colossal Fighter" still overpowers and destroys "Duradark" (Cameron 900 > 400). During the End Phase, "Limiter Removal" destroys Cameron's Machine-Type monsters. Turn 8: Cameron "Solemn Wishes" activates (Cameron 400 > 900). Cameron activates "Premature Burial" paying 800 LP (Cameron 900 > 100) to Special Summon "Axel" from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Cameron activates "Axel's" effect to Special Summon "Kuriboh" from his Graveyard in Attack Position with double its ATK (300 > 600). Cameron tunes "Axel" with "Genex Ally Kuriboh" to Synchro Summon "Locomotion R-Genex" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Cameron activates "Locomotion's" effect to take control of "Colossal Fighter" permanently ("Colossal Fighter": 4100 > 3300). "Colossal Fighter" attacks directly (Lafayette 3300 > 0). Cameron wins Featured Cards Navigation Category:Cameron's Duels Category:Maya's Duels Category:Lafayette's Duels